Meme musical
by yannel
Summary: Estaban sentados ahí, escuchando la música que salía del reproductor. Disfrutando de día como nunca lo habían hecho antes.Adevertencias:Stenny, podría contener spoilers, Slash.


_South Park ni ningunas de las canciones usadas me pertenecen. El crédito va a sus respectivos autores._

1.-Get Back – The Beatles

La vio fijamente. Eran ya 2 años y la mitad de eso había sido pura mentira. La forma en que la besaba, como ella le correspondía y lo abrazaba con "cariño". Era imposible no verla con cierto odio camuflajeado. Stan decía que la amaba y Wendy correspondía, aunque las manos del rubio Gregory deslizándose por su falda decían lo contrario.

Todos acordaban que ella no pertenecía a su grupo.

2.- So happy together –The Beatles

Eran felices. Cuando hablaban, cuando él podía deslizarse por esa camisa de Americano. Así es como debió haber sido desde el inicio.

Años había esperado por algo así. Stan besándole de esa forma y tomando su mano de aquella otra. Era todo tan perfecto.

Y pensar que todo había empezado con un: "Y… ¿Cómo está el clima?"

3.- So What –Pink

Lanzaba botella tras botella ¿Qué si Wendy había decidido que debían tomar caminos diferentes? ¿Qué le importaba al mundo que él sólo quisiera emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento? ¿Qué importaba que quisiera meterse a pelear con el primer tipo que se le cruzara en frente? No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

–Idiota– murmuró Kenny mientras me llevaba a casa. Él era el único que se había quedado y ofrecido a llevarme a casa, aunque le costó trabajo hacerlo. Ahora sólo descansaba en su espalda mientras fingía dormir.

¿Qué importaba que Wendy me dejara por cualquier tipo si al final podía contar con alguien como Kenny? Nadie, él en especial, necesitaba de esa perra de Wendy.

El ya no la necesitaba. No con Kenny a su lado.

4.- Perdón – Pambo

Cuando Kenny se levantó aquella mañana con aquella puta a su lado se sintió vacío. Ya no le llenaba, con como antes. Noche tras coche era lo mismo, él iba y lo consolaba y terminaba con alguien que no conocía.

Aquella noche ella lo había dejado. Había sido un error, un horrible error el haber ido. Pues sucumbió ante sus deseos mejor guardados.

Cuando volvieron trató de hacerle ver su error. Aunque la verdad era que sólo quería para él mismo. Ahora no son capaces de mirarse.

Aquella vez cuando él dijo "No" Kenny sintió un "si" cuando le abrazó.

5.- Marry you –Glee

Se pasó la mano por el puente de la nariz. Era imposible. No podía haberlo hecho. Era una realidad que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Pero la ropa tirada por toda la habitación y su peculiar dolor en las caderas gritaban a todo pulmón "¡Sí! ¡Lo hiciste, cabrón!"

No es que se arrepintiera o al menos ya no lo hacía cuando esos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos. Fue en ese momento en que supo que todo estaría bien.

–¿Cómo está mi lindo esposo?– murmuró Kenny recargando su cabeza en mi hombro dándome ligeros besos en el cuello.

Sí. Ese anillo en su dedo era prueba que había dado el "si".

6.- Your my angel –Aerosmith

Sentado en el borde del edificio se puso a pensar en aquellas veces que había muerto, las incontables veces que había follado, las peleas, las aventuras que todo niño soñaría tener, sus amigos. Todo era simplemente asombroso…Entonces ¿Porqué por tanto tiempo se había sentido así? Vacío. Solo.

No fue sino hasta hace poco cuando en una pequeña charla con sus amigos se dio cuenta de algo, algo que cambió su mundo. Tiempo después de eso comenzó una relación ¿Se lo imaginan? ¡Él! ¡En una relación!

No era cualquier persona. Stan era…desde hace unos mese y desde ahora en adelante su ángel personal. Su razón para arriesgar su trasero. Porque no importaba qué, cómo, cuándo ni nada de esos, siempre había alguien esperando por él.

Esa era la razón para seguir siendo Mysterion.

7.- I don't believe you – Pink

No. No podía ser cierto. Todas las peleas. Toda esa mierda en la que se había vuelto su vida. Pero se negaba a creer, se negaba a admitir esa horrible sensación que sentía en su pecho. La sensación de que todo llegaba a un fin. De que sus amigos habían terminado por darle la espalda.

Dolía.

Él se obligaba a creer que todo era un sueño y de repente despertaría. Sus amigos volverían a su lado. Que él volvería a su lado.

Cuando se lo dijo. Cuando él dio la vuelta con los otros dos le dolió más que cuando Kyle lo hizo. Sus palabras lo taladraron más que cualquier otras. Las lágrimas que derramaba no eran por Kyle, no eran por los cambios que había en su vida, eran por ese bastardo que le había robado el aliento. Por ese idiota que tenía el descaro de alejarlo y decirle que no había sido nada.

No importaba todas las veces que lo intentaba, todo su ser se negaba a creer en esas palabras.

8..- My heart will go on- Blink 182

–¡¿Lo imaginas?–Se recarga en la barandilla más de lo que él hubiera deseado–, ¡Un crucero!

Negué con el cabeza divertido. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habíamos comenzado a salir y eso. Bueno, la escuela había organizado un viaje en crucero y realmente eso nos venía como anillo al dedo a ambos, pues celebraríamos…Algo.

Sentí como unos brazos ajenos me agarraban de la cadera u me jalaban hacía un cuerpo que conocía bien. Era unos de esos abrazos que adoraba.

–¿Serías mi pequeña Rose en este viaje? –murmuró atrapándome en uno de esos besos que me vuelve loco.

9.-First Dance – Never Shout Never!

El suave movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío. Tan pegados que podía escuchar el ruido de nuestras ropas al rosar. Estábamos solos, con solo una canción lenta de fondo. Era todo tan perfecto.

Su cabeza recargada contra mi pecho, permitiéndome invadirme con su inigualable aroma. Era para mí imposible no pensar en que Stan era la cosa más linda en el mundo.

10.- Layla –Eric Clapton

Observaba desde lejos como había estado haciendo desde hacía un rato ¿Era tan difícil ver que él caía por Stan? ¿Era Stan de verdad tan ingenuo? Todas las inisinuaciones, TODAS, eran sólo bromas para Stan . Cuando Stan lo hacía a un lado y le pedía que dejara de bromear le dolía.

Él ante el rechazó sólo era capaz de soñar; soñar que ´puede hacer suyo ese cuerpo que ha deseado desde años atrás; soñar con que Stan lo abraza de la misma forma que él lo hace…Soñar que le dirán las palabras que él sólo es capaz de decir en soledad. Pero cuando despertaba de esos sueños todo era mil veces peor. A nadie le agrada oir que sus sueños no llegarán a ser más que sueños.

Cuando veía tan femenina mano entrelazarse con la de su amigo era en ese momento que volvía a poner los pies sobre la tierra, porque recordaba que él jamás podría hacer lo mismo.

Y en silencio sólo era capaz de preguntarse el porqué.

_Wow, es la primera vez que hago uno de estos…espero que haya quedado bien. Bueno…_

_¡Gracias por leer! w_


End file.
